


Don't Touch My Stuff

by Evie007



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-06-24
Updated: 2012-06-24
Packaged: 2017-11-08 11:38:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/442817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evie007/pseuds/Evie007
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>6 times where Tony made sure that people knew the Avengers where his and one time the Avengers made sure other people knew Tony was theirs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Touch My Stuff

Title: 6+1 Don't touch my stuff

Summary:  
6 times where Tony made sure that people knew the Avengers where his and one time the Avengers made sure other people knew Tony was theirs.

 

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the idea for the story and that I'm willing to share for the pleasure of reading it :) Sides, if I owned anything the ending of the movie would have been longer and different.

 

Note: This has not been beta'ed, am waiting for her to have the time. But I wanted to get this posted before I lost the nerve to do so :)

 

1) Bruce  
At first it seemed that Tony didn't like him all that much with all the poking and prodding he did every time he ended up in the same room as Bruce. And Bruce wondered if Tony had been dropped on his head when he was a child, or if he was just an idiot.  
It took some missions and several months of interacting to realise that Tony had an adrenaline kick a few miles long combined with an inbuilt need to just know everything.

 

But what really convinced everyone that Tony considered Bruce a dear friend was when General Ross came to collect Bruce with papers that where signed by the Secretary of Defence.  
Though at first it seemed that Tony didn't care about it at all, since after he plucked the papers straight from Fury's hands and after he seemingly glanced through them he walked out the door without saying anything.

 

Bruce had not really expected that, especially not with everyone else shouting about how he was not leaving. Fury managed to get a few hours for him to get all his stuff together and used the excuse that Bruce had to finish some of his running experiments before he could go. When Ross tried to argue that the experiments could be continued at whatever location where they would be bringing Bruce; where he would be the experiment; Fury just looked at him till Ross mumbled something and then left the room.

 

So Bruce finished the few experiments he could without working on the ones he and Tony where doing together. He packed his things while Nathasha glowered against the wall and Clint paced the room, grumbling about Tony leaving like that under his breath. Thor and Steve where with Fury trying to convince him that he couldn't just hand Bruce over like he was some sort of criminal.  
When actually that was just what Bruce was, the search warrant for him never got officially suspended, just swept under the mat for as long as it suited SHIELD in the beginning and later it was because Fury had honestly forgot about it in the after match of the fight with the Chitauri.  
To be honest, Bruce had forgotten about it as well, so he didn't blame the director much.

 

Seven hours had passed since Ross had come onto the ship and issued the demand for Bruce to be handed over and now was the time to go. Bruce didn't give the other man the satisfaction of showing any emotion and was calmly saying his goodbyes to the rest of the Avengers when the man's patience ran out and he roughly grabbed Bruce and clicked a bracelet around his wrist that began beeping as soon as it touched skin.  
“That is so you don't do anything stupid, the moment you do you'll be blown sky-high and even if you'd manage to survive that, you will loose your arm in the process” Ross hissed at him. He opened his mouth to taunt Bruce even further, but was interrupted by someone clearing his throat.

 

“Just what do you think you are doing General?” A smooth voice said. “What I'm doing is taking this monster into custody as I've been explaining for the last seven hours you dumb fuck! Honestly what kind of moronic idiots are working in this place?” Ross ranted before he turned around and felt his brain drop passed his shoes when he saw just who he had been mouthing off to.

 

The President just raised his eyebrow and replied in a deceptingly calm voice; “The kind of moronic idiots that are cleared by the best and brightest that the world has the offer I would imagine. Not to mention that they need to be the best and brightest in the world before they would ever be considered for working here.” While he was talking the President walked forward until he stood beside Bruce and took the arm that had the bracelet on into his hands.  
“ Now you will remove this from Doctor Banner's person before I'll have you arrested for assault on the Presidential Physician.”

 

Ross couldn't do anything but comply, but he tried to get in the last word; “You won't be in office forever.”  
“Was that a threat General?” The President replied, “Because it sure sounded like one to me, what do you think Master Advisor?”  
For the first time everyone noticed Tony standing next to the entrance in his usual suit, but with a badge clipped to his jacket that had Steve taking in a quick breath.

  
“Oh I think that General Ross just meant that in a global observation Mister President. He couldn't possibly be foolish enough to threaten you in a room full of people that are crime fighters of the highest order and where not to forget, every. **Word. Is. Recorded**.” Tony made sure to punctuate the last words very clearly, his eyes not once straying to the other Advengers as he focused completely on Ross.

 

It was in that moment that they saw the Tony that dealt with a board of directors, highest military personnel that wanted his armour and press that attacked the people he considered his. Cold eyes, face firm in a mask that betrayed nothing. “You where just leaving weren't you _General_?”

  
And the tone of the last word left no doubt in anyone's mind about the contempt that Tony felt for the man. None in Ross' either and considering how many times he had tangled with Tony before he knew when he had to make a retreat. Saluting quickly to the President he turned and walked to the door. Just before he went through however the President called him back. “General Ross, just in case you where thinking of planning something like this again, I want you to know that Doctor Banner has been registered with the FSA and his employment is a lifelong one. If anything where ever to happen to him, the Master Advisor is well within his right to do anything in his power to locate Doctor Banner and take care of the one that harmed him in any capacity.”

 

Tony had a smug grin on his face as Ross made a hasty retreat out the door and turned towards the President. “Now I don't think you have met Brucie here yet, he's a sweet enough guy, just be sure that you don't approach him with sharp objects, he can go green a bit and that would be a shame for it to happen on your first try.” Bruce who was still trying to wrap his mind around what happened and trying to answer the questions he was asked, was a bit startled when he felt a click from the brace around his wrist. Tony had gotten it of and was staring at the thing in distaste.  
Bruce's attention was back on the president when he asked a question about one of the articles he wrote before his accident. When Fury intercepted the president and both men walked out, leaving the Avengers alone with Phil, Tony was gone again.

 

It took a week before Bruce had Tony alone to ask his questions. The iron-man had been avoiding most of them for the past week, by hiding in his workshop and placing Jarvis under strict orders not to let anyone pass but Pepper and Phil. Steve hadn't tried to go down though, he had thrown himself into some research that kept him in the library for most of the time.  
It was in the kitchen where Bruce got his chance, but as he had plans to keep the coffee hostage till he had answers, the question died on his lips as he saw the look in Tony's eyes.

  
Acceptance, love, pride and just a hint of fear. And Bruce remembered where he had seen that look before, his mother when she brought him to school for the first time. She had been so proud of him but at the same time scared, because it meant he was leaving her behind, even for just a few hours. And Bruce wordlessly held out his mug filled with coffee and gave Tony a smile before launching into an idea about quantum-physics that they had been discussing before Ross had set foot on the helicarrier.

  
It was simple really, Bruce was Tony's friend and Tony would always protect what was his.


End file.
